El elegido de los Sith
by Albmarjos
Summary: En el año 1975 nació un niño, Harry James Potter. Pasó los primeros siete años de su vida siendo odiado y aborrecido por familiares y amigos, sin embargo un día, el pequeño Harry desapareció para no volver a ser visto en el mundo mágicos. Hasta Hoy. EN PAUSA
1. Prólogo

**NA:** este crossover es mi primer intento de entrar en el mundo del fanfiction, así que, por favor, no sean muy crueles con vuestros comentarios en caso de que no os guste.

**Si no quereís ver a vuestros personajes favoritos de Harry Potter con otras mentalidades entonces este fanfiction no es para vosotros**

Este fanfiction ocurre en un espacio de tiempo comprendido entre el año 1975, cuando nace el Harry de esta realidad, y la creación del primer imperio galáctico. Harry Potter es 6 años mayor que en el canon, y además guarda una historia de fondo muy diferente a su contraparte creada por JK Rowling, esta historia, además, es un WBWL (falso niño que vivió), historias en las que el niño que vivió no es Harry, sino que es otra persona, generalmente su hermano, o al menos eso piensa la gente. Se que esta historia es muy cliché, pero puede dar pie a otras tramas más originales y nuevas. Sin más dilación He aquí el primer capítulo del crossover.

* * *

**L** ily Evans Salio de su habitación de Hogwarts con A cara que mostraba Una Preocupación, nervios y Una Mezcla Entre asombro y tristeza, giro Lentamente su cabeza Hacia James Potter, Quién ESTABA Sentado en el suelo al Lado derecho de la puerta de su habitación

\- El hechizo ... Ha dado positivo James.- Dijo Lily con una voz temblorosa y lenta. La noticia hizo que todo el mundo conocido por James Potter se derrumbara. No podría ser, era imposible que fuera cierto, una simple noche de lujuria no podría acarrear tantos problemas, él y Lily solo tuvo 15 años por el amor de Merlín, no estaban preparados para tener un hijo, y mucho menos para criarlo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora James? .- Dijo Lily, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos- ¿No podríamos ... abortarlo con algún hechizo? -

-No.- Contestó James rotundamente. -Los hechizos para abortar están prohibidos en toda Europa, es imposible hacer un hechizo así sin que el ministerio o el director se percaten de ello, y como estamos en la mitad del curso no nos dan tiempo a intentarlo en el mundo muggle. cuanto dijo esas palabras Lily Evans, la hermosa muchacha a la que James había amado desde su primer año se había derrumbado en el suelo con su cara cubierta de lágrimas de pura rabia, ira, impotencia y dolor, todo ello dirigido al bebé nonato que seguro que iba a causar una separación entre ella y el resto de su familia.

Dos semanas después de esa conversación los dos futuros padres adolescentes ya habían hecho una idea de que no les queda otra opción que tener al bebé, los primeros en saberlo fueron los mejores amigos de James, los autoproclamados merodeadores, un grupo conformado por James , Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, quienes rápidamente se unieron al odio por el futuro Potter, nada más ver cómo sufrían tanto su amigo como la mujer a la que él amaba. Un mes después de eso tanto Lily como James llamaron a sus padres, los padres de James, Dorea y Fleamont Potter si bien no estaban para nada contentos tratar de mantener la calma, finalmente aceptar las disculpas de su heredero y ofrecerse un cuidado a su nieto durante los años venideros, No obstante ese no fue el caso de los padres de Lily Evans.

John Evans, el hombre que hasta ese entonces había sido un padre orgulloso, sustituyó toda la esperanza, confianza, orgullo y respeto que hasta entonces depositado en Lily, su hija predilecta, por decepción e ira, la gritó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la desheredo y, finalmente, la repudió y la echó de casa, agrandando el agujero cada vez mayor en el corazón de Lily, y, por ende, también de James y los merodeadores.

Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaron, Hogwarts terminó y llegó el verano, Lily permaneció en la casa de su recién proclamado novio, James Potter, hasta el 31 de julio de ese año de 1975 rompió aguas. Fue llevada a San Mungo, donde los merodeadores y los Potter esperanon durante las horas hasta que, a las 21:34 los gritos de agonía de Lily Potter cesaron abruptamente, solo para ser sustituidos por los furiosos llantos de un bebé. De pronto la puerta de la sala de partos se abrió, revelando una enfermera del hospital mágico, a la que no le dio tiempo ni abrir la boca antes de ser bombardeado por preguntas.

-Como esta Lily, ¿esta bien? .- Dijo James preocupado.

-Si, señor Potter, ha perdido bastante sangre, pero no es nada que una bruja como ella no pueda aguantar.- Contestó la enfermera tranquilizando a James- Ha sido un niño sano y fuerte, señor Potter, ¿Quiere verlo? .- Dijo la enfermera. James asintió, vacilante, y siguió a la mujer hacia el interior de la sala de Partos, en la que Lily cansada sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto cubierto de mantas, un peso de su fatiga su cara de desagrado era claramente reconocible. Cuando James se acercó a ella su voz cansada con rapidez.

-Este niño ha roto a mi familia, James, ha arruinado mi juventud y me ha hecho sufrir por horas. ¿Para qué? Para quedarse llorando y dormirse sobre mis brazos.- Dijo Lily observando al niño de cabello negro como la noche. James se envió a su lado y sostuvo al bebé quién se despertó y miró con los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida, una clara herencia de su madre. James no pudo negar que el niño era hermoso, pero las cosas que indirectamente el mocoso había tenido que ser terribles, había hecho sufrir a su propia madre como nadie nunca lo había hecho, y eso nunca se lo perdonaría a nadie, ni siquiera a su propio hijo, ni siquiera a su propia sangre.

-Señor Potter, señorita Evans.- Interrumpió el sanador. -Siento interrumpido, pero su hijo necesita un nombre. ¿Cómo lo van a llamar?

-Lily ...- Dijo James, señalando a Lily con la cabeza.

-Harry.- Dijo Lily entendiendo lo que James estaba tratando de decirle.-Harry James Potter.-

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

**NA** : Bueno, pues ya está hecho, se que este capítulo puede tener poco que ver con la trama de este fanfic, pero es muy necesario aclarar el por qué James y Lily actuarán como actuarán en el futuro, y por el Harry de esta realidad va a ser cómo va a ser. Así que en cierto forma este capítulo es el más importante de la historia

Ahora tengo una pregunta, ¿qué te ha parecido este crossover? ¿Te ha gustado? Si no te ha gustado esta obra me gustaría saber el por qué, así que sientete libre de comentar lo que quieres, pero, por favor, **SIEMPRE CON RESPETO**

**NA2: **Perdón por las faltas pero es que todavía me estoy acostumbrando a escribir en


	2. Hallowen

_**HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A JK ROWLING, STAR WARS PERTENECE A LUCASFILM**_

Harry Potter no era el niño más afortunado del mundo, y él sabía eso a la perfección.

Pasó los dos primeros años de su vida viviendo con sus abuelos en la mansión Potter, solo con sus padres en navidad y en verano, y lo único que solía recibir de ellos eran miradas de odio, de asco, de desagrado, de vergüenza y de decepción, y lo mismo tuvieron que ver con sus abuelos y sus "tío" merodeadores. Nadie parecía amarlo, simplemente estaba allí, estaba allí sin ningún propósito y sin ninguna razón de ser. Físicamente tampoco era normal, era alto para su edad, más fuerte, más musculoso, más inteligente y más fuerte que un niño normal de su edad.

Este año sus padres habían decidido mudarse al valle de Godric, ya que Dorea, su abuela paterna, acababa de morir, un año después de la muerte de su esposo, y ya no les ataba nada a la mansión Potter. Además, así estarían más cerca de Londres, donde James acababa de conseguir un nuevo trabajo como auror en el ministerio de magia, después de 3 años de arduo entrenamiento.

Harry era un niño extremadamente inteligente para tener cinco años y por eso no tardó en darse cuenta de que cada vez la situación política en la Gran Bretaña era cada vez peor. Desde el año 1970, un grupo de magos oscuros, conocidos como mortífagos se habían alzado contra el ministerio de magia, con el fin de "purificar" la raza mágica de sangre sucias y muggles.

A medida que pasaban los años Lord Voldemort, el líder de los mortífagos, se volvía más y más poderoso, por esa razón uno de los amigos de los padres de Harry, Albus Dumbledore había fundado la orden del Fénix, para luchar contra la tiranía del Señor oscuro. Pero Harry consideró a través de los ojos del mago centenario, consideró su mente sin que él se percatara, y como era en realidad, un hombre manipulador y ambicioso, que controla a todos los magos y brujas que se encuentran en la orden del Fénix, entre los que se encontraban su padre y su madre, quien, aunque no se lo había dicho, estaba embarazada del que sería su futuro hermano, quién murió, curiosamente, el día de su cumpleaños, el día 31 de julio, a las 23: 59)

-Señor Potter, puede pasar.-Dijo la enfermera de San Mungo a James Potter, quien, al contrario que cuando nació Harry estaba preocupado de verdad por su hijo recién nacido.

-¿Que tal esta Henry, y Lily? .- Dijo James levantándose rápidamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Tanto su hijo como su esposa están sanos y salvos, si me acompaña puede verlo usted mismo.- Dijo la enfermera entrando con James siguiéndola. Nadie se dio cuenta de que un niño de cinco años les seguía a ambos, con ganas de conocer a su nuevo hermanito.

Harry perdió a su padre y la enfermera por el hospital, y estuvo un buen rato buscando la habitación de su madre, hasta que finalmente encontró una familia que, una simple vista podría parecer perfecta, dos padres observando a su hijo recién nacido envuelto en una manta, ambos con sonrisas en sus caras, sonrisas que no tardarán en desaparecer en cuanto hayan visto a su primogénito, Harry, aparecerán en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? .- Dijo James con una mueca de asco y odio al mirar a su hijo.

-Quiero ver a mi hermano, papá.- Concurso Harry intentando parecer serio ante las miradas de sus dos padres.

-¡No! .- Dijo Lily con una mirada que ningún padre podría dar jamás a su hijo. -Arruinas la vida de todo lo que tocas, no voy a permitir que te acerques a Henry, fuera.-

Harry asintió brevemente y salió de la habitación con el corazón roto. Él sabía que sus padres no eran muy afectuosos con él, pero esto era nuevo. Nadie, jamás, habíamos tenido esa mirada, mostraba asco, era un niño inteligente, era cierto, pero seguía siendo eso, un niño, y todavía tenía sentimiento, cuando se envió en una de las paredes del hospital a llorara se encontró con los amigos de sus padres, quienes, para poner la guinda en el pastel, ni siquiera se cuenta de que estaba allí, ni siquiera se cuenta de que el hijo de los Potter, en su cumpleaños número 5 estaba llorando solo en un rincón de un hospital. Ese día Harry prometió vengarse de todos ellos, de todos los que hasta ese mismo día le habían humillado y odiado.

* * *

**_Un año después_**

-Lily corre salva a Henry.- Gritó James Potter a su mujer cuando ...

¡AUGE!

Un poderoso hechizo destruyó la puerta de la casa de la casa de los Potter, revelando una figura encapuchada de aspecto poderoso quién rápidamente se batió en duelo con James Potter, mientras que Lily subía al piso superior.

Una vez que Lily estuvo en el piso superior una pierna salió de una de las puertas, y la señora Potter, que no se dio cuenta, tropezó y quedó inconsciente tras pegarse en la cabeza con la pared. La pierna que hizo tropezar no era otra que la pierna de Harry James Potter, de 6 años, el acto seguido se movió sigilosamente hacia la habitación donde estaba su hermano menor, Henry, dormía, mientras rezaba para el señor oscuro que desde hace poco menos de un año perseguía a su hermano y, por lo mismo, a su familia y él mismo.

Observen a su hermano mientras lloraba, quedándose quier¡to, estático. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que a pesar de que justo en el piso debajo de él se tenía el señor oscuro más poderoso de la historia de Gran Bretaña listo para matar a su hermano ni a él ni Henry les pasaría nada.

* * *

Lord Voldemort se sorprendió de que un mago como James Potter pudo aguantar tanto luchando contra él. Ese hombre lo había desafiado demasiadas veces, se mera una muerte lenta y dolorosa, una muerte que no podría brindarle este momento. Con un rápido hechizo de estupefacción James Potter se quedó inconsciente en el suelo mientras Voldemort subía hacia el piso superior, preparado para matar a Henry Potter, el mocoso que según la profecía de Trelawny, estaba destinado a derrotarlo.

Se encontró con Lily Potter en el suelo, inconsciente, pero viva, _mejor,_ podría, _así cumpliré la promesa a Severus más fácilmente. _Y cuando entró en la habitación del elegido no encontró un solo niño, encontró, para su sorpresa, dos, junto a la cuna del bebé rechoncho y pelirrojo de ojos avellanas se registró un niño, de unos 8 años, supuso Voldemort ( **N ****A ****:** Harry aparenta más años de los que tiene por su altura), de pelo negro puro y ojos verdes Avada Kedavra.

-Quién eres niño.- Preguntó Voldemort.

-Harry, solo Harry.- Respondió el chico

-¿Harry? El otro hijo de los Potter.-

-No. yo no soy un Potter, vamos de serlo hace mucho.- Dijo Harry mientras se posicionaba frente a la cuna de su hermano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? .-

-No le vas a matar.- Dijo Harry. Realmente no sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto, solo tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a pasar nada.

-No estoy aquí para jugar contigo mocoso.- Dijo Voldemort irritado.-Lárgate y no te pasara nada.-

-No.- Dijo Harry simplemente, en cuanto Voldemort escuchó la respuesta alzó su varita y Gritó:

\- _**Avada Kedavra! **_.-

La maldición asesina voló en dirección a Harry ya su hermano, con un poder tal que muy pocos magos podrían igualar, cuando alzó la mano, dispuesta a la maldición. En cuanto a la maldición tocó su mano la maldición fue devuelta a Voldemort, quién, indefenso y sorprendido no pudo detener la maldición, que destruyó su cuerpo. De su cuerpo salió una enorme sombra negra que fue directa hacia Henry Potter, dejándole una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Eso fue lo último que Harry vio, antes de desmayarse, ignorante de lo que había tenido una gran perturbación en fuerzas que todavía eran desconocidas para él.

* * *

**_Coruscant_**

Hego Damask (Darth Plagueis) y el senador Sheev Palpatine (Darth Sidious) conversaron acerca de las cosas de las que muy pocos eran difíciles, cuando, pronto, una gran perturbación en la puerta.

-Tiene sentido eso maestro.- Preguntó Palpatine.

-Si, Sidious, lo he sentido.- Dijo Plagueis.-Es de imperante necesidad que encontremos la fuente de esta perturbación, ello podría servirnos de gran utilidad para nuestros planes y para el futuro de la galaxia entera.-

Plagueis, tenía razón, y no sabía cuánto.

Ese mismo día, en el planeta Tierra Henry Potter había sido aclamado como en vencedor de Voldemort, como el salvado de la luz...

* * *

**NA: **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 2. He decidido poner al final este extracto para que veáis que esto no es un fanfic solo de Harry Potter, también de Star Wars. No se cuando estará listo el capitulo 3, pero casi seguro que en este capítulo finalmente se unirá al lado oscuro y descubrirá que hay una galaxia entera más allá del Planeta Tierra...


	3. Un extraño salvador

Lily Potter se preparó para ir con su amado hijo Henry Potter, quien ese mismo día cumplió 4 años. Ella y James habían decidido llevarlo al zoológico mágico que habían inaugurado en Rumanía. Como ellos eran los padres del niño que vivió los propietarios del lugar que habían decidido darles una entrada gratuita, dado que los Potter no eran una familia normal, ni siquiera para los mágicos, hace 3 años su hijo y heredero, Henry Potter había vencido al señor oscuro más poderoso desde Gellert Grindelwald, de hecho, Lily todavía recordaba el día en el que Voldemort fue derrotado con si fuera ayer.

_**Escena retrospectiva**_

_Lily se despertó una hora después de haber golpeado la cabeza, solo para escuchar el llanto de un bebé -¡Henry! - Pensó ella, se tuvo lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a la habitación de su hijo menor (según ella, su único hijo legítimo) para encontrarlo, para su sorpresa, tan vivo como lo había dejado, con la única diferencia de que ahora una cicatriz en forma de rayo adornaba su frente, ella corrió, con lágrimas en sus ojos para consolar a su pequeño bebé, sin darse cuenta de que, en un ado de la habitación se vio el cuerpo inconsciente de su otro hijo, Harry. Al cabo de unos minutos, James también se preguntó, y en cuestión de momentos todos los merodeadores salvo Pedro, quién les había retrasado a Voldemort para después de huir, y Dumbledore llegaron al lugar._

_-Dumbledore, ¿Qué ha pasado? .- Pregunté Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, sin articular palabra alguna se acercó a Harry Potter y usó un hechizo un hechizo para ver cómo se encontró el niño y cómo se encuentra su núcleo mágico, el mismo se tremendamente débil, no, él no podría ser el vencedor de Voldemort ... Dejó el cuerpo de Harry en el suelo para luego dirigirse hacia Lily, quién sostenía a Henry, ahora dormido, en sus brazos, repitió el hechizo que había lanzado hacia su hermano mayor para revelar que, más allá de la cicatriz de rayo en su frente, el niño se tenía en perfectas condiciones, y más importante aún, tenía un poder mágico que igualaba al de su hermano, quien tenía cinco años más que el. En cuanto realizo el hechizo se incorporó y dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_-Parece ser, Remus, que el Potter más joven de la familia ha derrotado a Voldemort.- _

_-¿Mi hijo ha derrotado a Voldemort? - Dijo James tremendamente contento.- ¡Mi hijo a derrotado a Voldemort !._

_El resto de la noche múltiples con un montón de risas, alcohol. Nadie, ni siquiera por un segundo, se paró a pensar si Dumbledore se había equivocado, y, con el tiempo, todo el mundo olvidó que en aquella habitación había alguien más a parte de Henry Potter, todos salvo una persona, el hermano mayor del salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter ..._

**_Fin de la escena retrospectiva_**

-¡Mamá! .- Gritó un niño de cabello rojo y ojos avellana de cuatro años entrando en la habitación de su madre como si fuera la casa fuera de suya.-¡Tardas mucho! ¡Llevo una hora esperando! -

-Henry, apenas han pasado cinco minutos desde que ha bajado al salón.- Dijo Lily a su hijo.-Pero no pasa nada, mami ya está, ahora vámonos.- Dijo Lily, no queriendo impacientar a su adorable principito.

Cuando Lily y Henry bajaron al salón se encontraron con James Potter, que se encontraba leyendo su periódico, cuando levantó su mirada del periódico y vio a Lily y Henry, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Ya estáis preparados? .- Dijo él, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para tomar en su mano unos pocos polvos de queja, que dio a Henry y a Lily. Cuando Henry se dispuso a entrar en la Red Flú Lily dijo:

-Espera, Henry, ¿Has visto a tu hermano? .-

-¿Por qué iba a saber dónde está ese desperdicio de espacio? .- Dijo Henry con aire de suficiencia, al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, no fue reprendido por su comentario acerca de su hermano.

-Estoy aquí, Lily.- Dijo una voz desde las escaleras, una voz que no era otra que la de Harry, el hermano de Henry.

Harry era, en todos los aspectos, diferente a su hermano menor. Mientras que Henry era un niño maleducado, que adoraba la atención, muy nervioso y ruidoso Harry era bastante respetuoso (al menos si la situación lo requería) y solo hablaba cuando era necesario, su infancia, triste e infeliz, le había convertido en un niño muy solitario, duro e independiente. Todo lo hizo solo, y nunca necesitaba o pedía ayuda, sabía, al fin y al cabo, que nadie se la iva a brindar. Harry era un niño bastante alto para su edad, tanto que podría parecer un niño de 11 años, era muy musculoso, y su cabello negro como la noche en conjunto con sus hermosos ojos verdes, bastante más oscuros y profundos que los de su madre eran claras evidencias de que en su adolescencia sería un joven muy guapo, más que sus padres y su hermano, quién era más bajo,

-Bien.- Dijo Lily, -Haz el favor de meterte en la red flu.-

Harry hizo exactamente lo que le dijo Lily, quién se vio en la chimenea justo después de él.

La familia mágica llegó a la queja roja de una cabaña abarrotada de gente. Se dirigieron hacia uno de los pocos mostradores que estaban vacíos, y en cuanto la bruja se dio cuenta de quienes eran gritó con una mezcla de sorpresa y entusiasmo:

-¡La familia Potter! .- Inmediatamente toda la gente que se encuentra en la cabaña dirigiendo sus miradas hacia los tres miembros principales de la familia. (Harry, como siempre, permanecerán) Y la emoción llenó el lugar, algunos periodistas llegaron emocionados por poder sacar fotos al niño que vivió, a su madre, la famosa pocionista, ya Lord Potter, el auror más famoso del ministerio de magia británico, Harry fue empujado por los periodistas y los fanáticos de su familia en un rincón de la cabaña, de la que salió directamente en dirección al zoológico con una cara llena de odio y asco dirigido hacia su familia.

Estuvo un rato merodeando por el bosque en el que tenía el zoológico, observando un tipo de criaturas fantásticas cuentos como grifos, hipogrifos, unicornios o dragones, retenidas en jaulas con refuerzos mágicos, sin ningún sentido sentido cómo se transfiere sangre con esos imbéciles que al Parecían ser sus padres y hermano, deseaba con todo su corazón que uno de los dragones del zoológico les comiera vivos. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que ser parte de la familia Potter, la más famosa de Gran Bretaña y la tercera más rica, después de la familia Black y Malfoy, era no solo una suerte, además de un honor como pocos, pero Harry no lo parecía así . Antes de la derrota de Voldemort Harry había sido ignorado, odiado y repudiado y maltratado verbalmente, y, a veces, incluso físicamente, pero después de la caída de Voldemort esto cesó. Harry comenzó a ser, simplemente, ignorado. Al fin y al cabo era el miembro menos destacable de la familia, o eso era lo que decían todos.

En el fondo de su ser Harry Potter no era lo que parecía ser, era ambicioso, poderoso y tremendamente inteligente. El no quería ser como el resto de las personas, el quería ser conocido, poderoso y aclamado por el resto, odiaba a aquellos que lo menospreciaban, que lo humillaban, era mejor que ellos, él era mejor que todas las personas de este estúpido planeta , ERA MEJOR QUE TODOS! Aquellos que hicieron de su juventud un infierno pagarían en el futuro con su sangre.

La ira de Harry potenció sus habilidades como pocas veces lo había hecho, y, sin darme cuenta, destruyó el solo todo el sistema que mantenía a los animales del zoológico dentro de sus jaulas, quienes tenían su fuerza sobrehumana destruyen las rejas que mantenían cautivos. El caos reinó en el zoo.

Las familias tenían un uso de sus trasladores para volver a sus casas, La red flú se colapsó y Harry, quién tenía una cuenta de cuentas no era más que un niño de 9 años buscó a su familia, que tenía un traslador de emergencia, en cuanto vio en medio del zoológico corrió hacia ellos, gritando para lo esperaran, pero de poco sirvió, ya que antes de que se diera cuenta su familia había sacado el traslador, y en cuestión de segundos, habían ido sin él, sus padres le habían dejado solo en un lugar en el que seguro moriría. Harry se quedó quieto, olvidándose de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, con una expresión de tristeza y odio. El poco amor que le quedaba para su familia se desvaneció como polvo en el viento en ese mismo momento.

-ARGHHHH.- Escuché un rugido pocos metros detrás de Harry, lo que sacó de sus reflexiones.

Cuando Harry se dió la vuelta se encontró con un enorme Cervero, nuestros ojos lo miraban con codicia, si no corría en ese mismo momento sería la merienda de ese animal.

Harry huyó del lugar, ahora sin ninguna persona además de él hacia el bosque más profundo, lejos del zoológico, con el perro pisándole los talones. Se las arregló, no sabía cómo, para engañar al perro y retrasarlo, pero a la vez que hacía eso se dio cuenta de algo más. Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido en medio de un bosque inmenso muy lejos de cualquier lugar que conociera.

No podría ser, tarde o temprano el cervero lo encontraría, y ese sería su final. Harry siguió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, aunque sabía que era inútil, estaba muy lejos de cualquier pueblo o ciudad. Se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando escuchó el mismo rugido que lo venía persiguiendo desde su huida del zoológico, acompañado de la enorme sombra que siguió de la fiera que lo iba a devorar. Harry vio como el perro de tres cabezas intentaba seguir desesperadamente su paso, pero, al cabo de unos momentos el cervero decidió irse. Harry exhaló aire profundamente mientras se movía hacia sus derechas, con la mala suerte de pisar una rama, que, dividido a su peso, se partió, emitiendo un sonido que hizo al cancerbero darse la vuelta, en busca de Harry, que esta vez no estaba escondido.

Cervero se enfrentaron a Harry por unos breves momentos antes de abalanzarse velozmente hacia él. Harry dio un paso atrás, y por el miedo y los nervios no vió la raíz del árbol que no cayó en el suelo, y cayó por una empinada cuesta, enredándose entre ramas y raíces, recibiendo varios golpes y cortes, la mayoría de ellos profundos y bastante tumbas. El cervero lo siguió por la cuesta, demasiado dañada para moverse, apenas consciente, quién esperó su muerte.

Para su sorpresa, no murió.

Una figura encapuchada con una túnica negra como el cabello del niño identificado de entre las sombras del bosque, y con un poderosa embestida con su rama, de color rojo carmesí corto una de las cabezas del cervecero, quién gritó con agonía, la figura respondió alzando la mano, de la que, para la sorpresa de Harry, que había visto todo como buenamente pudo, surgió rayos de un color púùra, que en cuestión de segundos arrebataron la vida al animal que Harry creía que iba a matar. Lo último que Harry pudo ver fue a la figura darse la vuelta hacia su dirección.

-Al fin te encuentro ...- Después de eso el mundo de Harry se volvió completamente negro.


	4. La muerte de Harry James Potter

**N / A:** Bueno, en este capítulo Harry finalmente se convertirá en Sith, pero antes de comenzar con el capítulo me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas con respecto al futuro de la historia y la caracterización de los personajes.

Por si alguien se lo pregunta, si, se que Lily y James no son así en el canon, de hecho, son dos de mis personajes favoritos de la saga (después de Hermione y Harry) pero necesitaron que Harry tuvo una infancia llena de odio y desprecio para que su personalidad buena y amable pudiese convertirse en una mucho más psicópata, manipuladora, y, en general, oscura. Lo mismo se aplica con Sirius y Remus. Pensad que este es un último paralelo diferente al canon, por lo que es normal que haya tenido estos cambios.

Lo segundo que me gustaría comentar es acerca del futuro de esta historia. Desde un principio, tuvo claro que algunos de los estudiantes de los estudiantes de Hogwarts se convirtieron en Sith bajo las enseñanzas de Harry la pregunta es ¿Quienes? En este momento tengo cuatro en mente, así que, por favor, votad en los comentarios:

**Daphne ****Greengrass**

**Hermione Granger**

**Luna ****Lovegood**

**Neville Longbottom.**

Sin nada más que decir, ¡Disfruta del capítulo!

* * *

Harry se despertó mareado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, estaba tumbado en una especie de cama bastante acogedora, en un lugar que desconocía. Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar a alguien, pero por más que buscó no encontró. La habitación en la que se encontraba era extraña cuanto menos. Las paredes, negras como la noche, estaban construidas con una especie de metal, que refleja vagamente su rostro en el. La habitación estaba relativamente oscura y de no ser por la débil luz obteniendo del techo probablemente Harry no podría ver mucho, por lo que el niño dedujo que era de noche.

Harry encontró con la cama con cautela, intentando no hacer ruido, y encontró la única ventana que podría ver en la habitación. Lo que vió en ella le dejó más que impresionado. Todo estaba oscuro tras esa ventana, salvo unos pequeños y lejanos puntos luminosos que Harry reconoció como estrellas, eso era normal en una noche, lo que no era era normal, aparte de eso, no tenía absolutamente nada debajo de dónde estaba, nada más que una negra, infinita y absoluta oscuridad, una parte de una enorme masa azul, verde, blanca y marrón llena de lo que parecían ser ríos y montañas. Harry reconoció en pronto loe se perdió ante el. Era el planeta Tierra, su hogar.

-¿Hermosas vistas no crees chico? - Dijo una voz detrás de él. Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta encontró a un hombre de cabello pelirrojo, que ya presentabas algunas canas. El hombre tenía alrededor de 40 y tantos años, e iba vestido con una túnica negra que harry reconocido al instante.

-Usted ...- Logró decir Harry.- Usted me salvó.-

-Si, yo te salvé hace algunas horas. Te quedaste inconsciente, así que te llevé a mi nave.

-¿Nave?-

-Si, nave. ¿Dónde íbamos a estar sino? .- Dijo el hombre.- Oh, claro, yo olvidé de que tu planeta no había descubierto todavía el viaje hiperespacial.-

-Hiper ... ¿espacial? .-

-Sí, verás de dónde yo vengo es muy común encontrarnos aquí y allá, volando entre planetas. El tuyo es un planeta primitivo, chico, ni siquiera sabemos la existencia de la república galáctica.-

-¿Quién es usted? .- Dijo Harry, tratando de conocer a su supuesto salvador.

-Sidious. Darth Sidious.- Dijo él simplemente.

-¿Por que me salvaste? .-

-Por que mi maestro y yo te hemos estado buscando por mucho tiempo.-

-¿A mí? .- Dijo Harry sorprendido, pero tratando de mantener su semblante serio.

-Sí.- Dijo Sidious.- Verás Harry ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué existe la vida? ¿O por qué todo es como es? .-

-No.- Dijo Harry, sin entender hacia dónde quería llegar ese hombre y por qué sabía su nombre.

-Es la fuerza chico, es la fuerza.- Dijo Sidious antes de que Harry podría acribillarlo a preguntas.- Esa, magia, que usan tus padres, familiares y amigos, no es más que una versión bastarda de la fuerza. La fuerza mantiene toda la existencia unida, en perfecto orden y armonía, y algunas personas nacen con la capacidad de usarla, y manipularla a voluntad.-

-¿Soy yo una de esas personas? .- Dijo Harry, comprendiendo.

-Si, ¿chico listo no? Por eso te he estado buscando por esa misma razón. Tu eres una persona con una conexión con la fuerza extraordinariamente alta, mucho más alta que cualquiera de los maestros del pasado, algunos de ellos pueden destruir de planetas enteros.

Las últimas palabras de Sidious sorprendieron al chico.

-Te he estado buscando por una razón, Harry.-Dijo Sidious.-He visto dentro de tu mente tus deseos, tu pasado y los que esperas ser. Él vio tu todo lo que te hicieron joven. Como te trataron, como te humillaron y tus sentimientos de ira dirigidos hacia ellos. La orden de los señores oscuros de los Sith, a la que pertenezco, se fundamenta en la ira, en los sentimientos que se encuentran en lo más profundo de tu ser. Siempre ha querido ser mejor que ellos ¿no es así Harry? Siempre ha querido ser algo más que un simple mago, alguien famoso y mucho más poderoso que un simple mago común, bien, estoy dando la oportunidad de serlo. Usa mis conocimientos, Harry, déjame adiestrarte y mostrarte los caminos del lado del lado oscuro de la fuerza.- Dijo Harry.

-Que tengo que hacer para convertirme en tu aprendiz, maestro.- Dijo Harry recordando cómo seleccionar Sidious a su mentor.

-Bien ... Bien ...-. Dijo Sidious.- Arrodíllate.-

Harry se arrodilló.

-Aceptas desde hoy someterte a mis enseñanzas. Y juras lealtad a la orden de los señores oscuros de los Sith- Dijo Sidious observando a Harry.

-Si, maestro.- Contestó Harry.

-Bien ... A partir de ahora serás conocido como Darth ... Imperioso. En un poderoso Sith te convertirás, mi joven aprendiz, ahora levántate, por que este no es más que el comienzo de tu nueva vida.

* * *

Harry y Sidious pasaron hablando sobre la galaxia, sobre su historia, sobre la república, sobre los jedi, los Sith, la fuerza y sobre la identidad que Harry podría tomar desde ese momento, ahora sería conocido por el resto de personas como Harrison Palpatine, hijo adoptivo del senador Sheev Palpatine de Naboo. Ese día Harry Potter murió asesinado por Darth Imperius, un peso de que en el mundo mágico su muerte fue atribuida a alguna bestia mágica del zoológico.

La galaxia entera temblaría ante el poder del Sith que acababa de nacer.

* * *

**NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE VOTAR EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y DECIRME EN QUE TENGO QUE MEJORAR**


	5. El tiempo pasa

**Coruscant, hotel capitolio**

Un joven de unos 17 años de ojos verdes, cabello negro azabache, alto, musculoso y de aspecto algo siniestro se apoyado en una pared cerca de una puerta de una habitación del hotel en el que se considera. ¿Qué ordenó era la razón ?, Bueno, órdenes, tan simple como eso. Su maestro le había ordenado quedarse ahí y él lo había hecho, como había estado haciendo por más de 7 años, un cambio, su maestro le enseñó todo lo necesario para triunfar en la galaxia y triunfar sobre sus enemigos, negocios, economía, historia, y, lo más importante de todo, su maestro le había adiestrado en los caminos del lado oscuro de la fuerza.

Su maestro le había dado, en definitiva, poder, y por eso le seguía, de puertas para dentro él era el todopoderoso Darth Imperius, para el público, él era Harrison Palpatine, el hijo del recién proclamado canciller Palpatine, que con un sonido reconocible de puerta automática galáctica salió de la habitación en la que se perdió.

-¿Está muerto, maestro.- Pregunté Imperius respetuosamente.

-Si, esta hecho mi joven aprendiz, finalmente, ahora solo hay dos sith.- Dijo Palpatine con una sonrisa que helaría la sangre a cualquiera, a la que Harry, por supuesto, ya estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó muy pronto por la mañana, como ya estaba acostumbrado, y se fue a entrenar con la espada en la sala de entrenamiento de su piso privado (ser el hijo del canciller supremo tenía sus ventajas), Harry era un maestro en el uso del sable láser en todas sus formas, especializándose en el combate de sable de luz en formas soresu y juyo, en este punto el joven podría derrotar fácilmente a todos lo jedi de su edad, así como algunos maestros del consejo jedi, aunque dudaba que podría derrotar a su maestro o jedis como Yoda o al maestro Windu, pero estaba seguro de que, si se da la ocasión cualquier ser perecería ante su sable de luz y sus extraordinarios poderes, a pesar de ello Harry siempre procuraba mantenerse en forma y en estado óptimo de combate,porque sabía que en su maestro viera el más mínimo atisbo de debilidad él había sido reemplazado, siempre había tenido miedo de eso, y cuando tenía ese mocoso, Anakin Skywalker, su miedo se incrementó a niveles que nunca había creído posibles.

La razón por la que Harry tenía miedo de Anakin no era solo porque podría reemplazarlo como aprendiz, también era por el potencial del chico. Harry tenía un total de 18,000 midiclorianos por célula, el mocoso tenía más de 20,000, y si eso no era tener potencial, entonces Harry no sabía lo que era tener potencial. Todo el mundo prestaba atención al niño, pero lo que más molestó y preocupó a Harry fue que su maestro era el más interesado. No paraba de pensar en el recién nombrado padawan y de intentar seducirlo. Ni siquiera toleraba que Harry hablara mal del chico.

El mero hecho de pensar en el chico lo llenaba de ira, tanto que ya había destruido diez droides de entrenamiento, una vez, contactando el que acababa de destruir en su entrenamiento. Cansado de pensar en el mocoso Skywalker Harry pensó ponerse a meditar en la fuerza.

* * *

_Harry detectó la escena que la fuerza le mostraba. Se encuentra en una especie de oficina en la que se encuentra una mujer que Harry reconoció como aurora del ministerio de magia británico debido a su ropa, la puerta de la oficina se abrió para revelar una pareja que Harry conoció muy bien, tal vez demasiado bien para su gusto Los Potter_

_-Señor y señora Potter por favor siéntense.- Dijo la aurora señalando a las dos sillas que se encontraban frente a ella. Cuando James y Lily se sentaron la mujer comenzó.-Señores Potter, han pasado casi dos semanas desde que su hijo desapareció, y dado que no ha dejado rastro alguno por los alrededores Harry Potter ha sido declarado muerto.-_

_-¡Mi hijo no está muerto! .- Gritó Lily llorando. Harry se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que Lily Potter lo llamaba "Hijo"._

_\- Señora Potter, es imposible que un niño de 9 años haya sobrevivido a ese infierno. Aceptelo.- Dijo la aurora._

_Antes de que la visión desapareciera Harry pudo escuchar una gran cantidad de llantos por parte de Lily. La verdad, no se lo esperaba._

* * *

**N / A: Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, se que este es un capítulo bastante corto, pero es que estaba en temporada de exámenes y no me da la vida, además, no tenía mucha inspiración y estaba un poco bloqueado , pero ya estoy pensando en cómo seguir la trama, ya que esta historia no tiene ningún esquema previo.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir hasta la próxima.**

**_SI HAY ALGO QUE NO OS HAYA GUSTADO, SED LIBRES DE DECIRLO EN LOS COMENTARIO, SIN FALTAR EL RESPETO_**


	6. ¡AVISO!

**ESTO NO ES PARTE DE LA HISTORIA!**

Se que estos últimos mese no he actualizado esta historia, la cosa es que hace poco me dió por releerla, y yo he dado cuenta de lo MAL escrito que está. Por favor no penseis que soy idiota o algo así, es que no se que le pasa a esta página pero cada vez que escribo algo BIEN el corrector me lo corrige mal, y así parece que estoy aprendiendo español. No hay más que ver los capítulos que tiene esta historia y sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Esta historia está actualmente en PAUSA, pero lo más probable es que si continúe la vaya a reescribir y vaya a borrar esta versión. No la he continuado por dos razones, no se como debería continuar la historia (tengo ideas sueltas, pero las tengo que pulir un poco) y tendré que ver cómo mejorar la redacción, por favor si estas leyendo esto me puedes comentar como arreglar este problema por favor? Gracias


End file.
